<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Боги и зеркала by Vemoro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697236">Боги и зеркала</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro'>Vemoro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>18th Century CE RPF, French History RPF, French Revolution RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Violence, Infidelity, M/M, Religious Imagery &amp; Symbolism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/pseuds/Vemoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Камиль Демулен утратил все связи с Революцией, кроме тех, что соединяют его с Дантоном. Прежде он видел в революционерах героев — богов своего века, истинное зеркало добродетелей. Однако теперь Камиль видит в них обычных людей, которые, как и он сам, несовершенны. Вместе с неукротимым Дантоном, все еще оплакивающим смерть своей жены, Камиль разрушает последние догмы собственной веры в героев Революции.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georges Jacques Danton/Camille Desmoulins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF_History_Porn_2020: тексты R - NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Боги и зеркала</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790077">Dieux et Miroirs</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ethike_arete">Ethike_arete (orphan_account)</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Примечание:</b> Сен-Жюст и Демулен вели переписку до тех пор, пока Сен-Жюста не избрали в Конвент. Они встречались лично, но, как известно, в какой-то момент между ними вспыхнул конфликт. В результате Сен-Жюст написал своему другу, что он «постиг душу Демулена» и обнаружил, что его добродетель — всего лишь маска. Эта ссора, а также сведения о Демулене, которыми Сен-Жюст располагал благодаря их прошлому общению, послужили зловещим подтекстом во время трибунала над Дантоном и Демуленом.<br/>Предположения о том, действительно ли Сен-Жюста привлекали мужчины, остаются открытыми для толкования. Но, к примеру, Жак Бийо-Варенн открыто писал о своих сексуальных контактах с молодыми мужчинами. Поэтому в тексте Камиль Демулен упоминает и того, и другого, чтобы подчеркнуть выражение общих сексуальных влечений.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«Настали времена, когда все твердят, что являются зеркалом эпохи и не хотят признавать, что на самом деле они — всего лишь ее отражение».</p><p>Камиль Демулен сидел за письменным столом и перечитывал последнюю фразу. Поймет ли читатель ее смысл? На эту аллегорию его натолкнуло воспоминание о зеркальной галерее Версаля, где многократно отраженный свет слепил глаза, играя бликами на бриллиантовых гранях, а любое движение повторялось на стеклянных, серебряных и золотых поверхностях. Пресыщенные обитатели дворца жаждали видеть свой облик повсюду — они упивались собственной красотой, а отражение каждого шага позволяло им любоваться собой как можно дольше. Множество зеркал создавало иллюзию бесконечного пространства, хотя на самом деле каменные стены ограничивали придворную знать точно так же, как и простых смертных, уподобляя их нарядным куклам в роскошной коробке. Истинную бесконечность они могли узреть лишь устремив последний взор к небу над гильотиной.</p><p>Революция все изменила. Каждый революционер представлял себя зеркалом эпохи, отвергая личные желания во имя общественных благ. Он становился мерилом доброты, силы и жертвенности, все его действия должны были служить примером для других людей. Представители простого народа стали зеркальной галереей. Они — зеркало. Они — серебро. Они — золото. Ни один из них не считал себя отражением эпохи, дешевой копией, которую лишь допущенные промахи могут роднить с богами. И поэтому они тоже оказались куклами, запертыми в коробке с иллюзией бесконечности. Временами, наблюдая за кордельерами, а затем за якобинцами, Камиль поражался, насколько они подражали друг другу — так, что даже их речи звучали одинаково. Отражения отражений, точь-в-точь как в Версале.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>«На самом деле существует лишь три зеркала эпохи, — писал Камиль, — и одно из них уже разбилось».<p>Первым был Марат: пылкий, со взрывным характером, с острым умом и не менее острым языком. О, как жаждал Камиль владеть пером подобно Марату, чьи слова разили, словно острый меч, а каждая чеканная фраза была беспощадна, как падение лезвия гильотины. Марат был булыжниками на мостовой Бастилии, был головами <span>де Лонэ и Жака де Флесселя</span>, насаженными на пики. Марат был отважными парижанками, что двинулись на Версаль, требуя хлеба. Марат был грязью с самого дна парижской канализации и реками крови, текущими из <span>Сен-Жермена</span>. Но вместе с тем он был квинтэссенцией великодушия, сердечности и любви. Он пламенно любил отчизну и своих соотечественников. Он любил своих друзей — тех немногих, кто остался на его стороне до конца. Он так горячо любил свою жену и так искренне следовал клятвам супружеского обета, что по сравнению с ним Камиль в браке с Люсиль выглядел холодным мужем.</p><p>Вторым был Максимилиан Робеспьер: мечта об утопии, обернувшаяся реальностью, воплощенный светоч добродетели, который посвятил Революции каждую частичку своей души и естества. Свобода, равенство, братство — и чистота. Непревзойденный оратор, несмотря на тонкий голос и малый рост. Бестрепетный в своей храбрости и неспособный изменить своим принципам даже в самой глубине души. Робеспьер был ветром в древнем версальском зале для <span>жё-де-пом</span>, голосом борьбы за мир, в то время как псы войны ратовали за сражения. Он был неумолимой силой закона и слезами рыдающих людей. Здесь, однако, зеркало мира немного размывалось, по крайней мере, для Камиля. Робеспьер был Робеспьером, но также он был и Максимом, его закадычным другом детства — стихами и апельсинами, молитвой и кроватями со сбившимися простынями, влажными от пота. Он был добродушным крестным, качающим <span>Горация</span> на костлявом колене, и той опорой, что всегда помогала Демулену устоять на ногах. Робеспьер был зеркалом, в котором Камиль уже не видел собственного отражения.</p><p>А еще был Дантон.</p><p>Дантон — революционер. Дантон — <span>чудовище</span>. Он мог быть и тем, и другим, или же напротив — ни тем, ни другим, в зависимости от обстоятельств. Дантон — это люди, что спасались от пуль на Марсовом поле, и их вновь обретенный громовой голос на трибуне. В суровости и милосердии Дантон был воплощенной справедливостью, он был силой и несокрушимостью монтаньяров, биением их беспокойного мятущегося сердца. Дантон был шрамами и крепким вином, капли которого срываются с подбородка. Он был осенним солнцем и щедрой плодородной землей Франции. Он был любовью женщин и радостью жизни, и сгорбленной скорбью, воющей над открытой могилой. Он был любовью Камиля и полноправно владел половиной его сердца. Другая половина принадлежала Люсиль, однако сердце Камиля было столь же ненасытным, как и его тело, поэтому он искренне и абсолютно честно вручил его и Дантону, и Люсиль. </p><p>Революция была Маратом, Робеспьером и Дантоном, именно они стали зеркалами эпохи. Почти что богами.</p><p>«А если я следовал за ними, — подумал Камиль, — Революция была и мной тоже».</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>В хаосе событий, водовороте лжи, предательств и любви к 1793 году силы Революции и ее людей были полностью истощены. Временами Камиль ощущал себя мертвецом, который бродит по асфоделевым лугам, минуя бесплотные тени, что утоляют свой голод кровавыми жертвоприношениями. Сперва эти тени насыщались кровью тех, кто прежде высасывал чужие жизненные соки, а затем, пристрастившись к соленому вкусу, начали вытягивать ее из вен своих собственных друзей.<p>Таким стал Камиль, а вместе с ним и Сен-Жюст. Они превратились в бледные тени, которые пытались с помощью чуда пресуществления стать реальными и вновь обрести форму. Эти попытки — самолюбие Камиля позволяет это признать — делались лишь для того, чтобы сравниться с теми великими людьми, которых они любили.</p><p>Камиль еще не забрел слишком глубоко в подземное царство собственного творения, чтобы забыть их живое прошлое. Он помнил себя в те прежние дни — необузданный и страстный, полный надежд и мечтаний. Он также помнил Сен-Жюста — не депутатом Конвента, а обычным юношей, не признающим преград для удовлетворения своих желаний. Помнил его переменчивым, словно осеннее небо — Сен-Жюст мог распевать песенки, а затем выдать гневную отповедь. Он весело смеялся, а мгновением спустя становился ледяным, как северный ветер.</p><p>В те дни Камиль не воображал себя зеркалом эпохи, но отчаянно хотел стать ее голосом. Господь всемогущий, он благоговел перед словами, полными страсти, которые текли из уст Сен-Жюста и срывались с кончика его пера! Как изумительно они перекликались с ним самим по своему стилю и сути! А затем, когда они крепко сдружились и Сен-Жюст вел с ним долгие беседы, Камиль влюбился в его голос. Он обожал свое отражение в его огромных темных глазах, так похожих на глаза самого Камиля. Он боготворил Сен-Жюста и преклонялся перед ним. </p><p>Однако натура Сен-Жюста, как и натура Камиля, не терпела полумер. Вскоре взор Сен-Жюста обратился к Богу, а речи, посвященные Революции, обратились делами, в то время как слова, посвященные Камилю, так и остались просто словами.</p><p>Тогда Камиль наломал немало дров. Как-то раз в ухо Сен-Жюста цвета слоновой кости он выболтал недостойные вещи о Максиме Робеспьере: полуправду-полуложь об их детстве и давнем прошлом. Одной ночью, крепко набравшись, он был груб и вел себя как дурак. Он изо всех сил старался вновь отыскать свое отражение в глазах Сен-Жюста, однако теперь в них не было ничего, кроме холода и тьмы. Той ужасной ночью он был безумным Нарциссом, который пытался поцеловать губы своего отражения. Увы, нельзя дважды войти в одну и ту же реку. </p><p>Что ж, пусть Сен-Жюст запечатлевает поцелуи на тонких, плотно сжатых губах Максима. Пусть владеет своим неподкупным добродетельным святым. Возможно, Сен-Жюст принадлежит к той породе людей, что предпочитают тосковать в бездействии и испытывают удовольствие от страданий, а не наслаждений. Камиль хотел завладеть своим собственным божеством. Его не привлекал стойкий бог Разума и Просвещения, он желал заполучить бога Пана от мира и плоти, владеющим силами самой природы и такой необузданностью желаний, которая и не снилась ханже Максиму.</p><p>***<br/>
«Проблема, — пишет Камиль, — заключается в том, что человеческой природе свойственно превращать в богов обычных людей. Однако если боги — простые смертные, то мы можем как поклоняться им, так и свергать».</p><p>В свои тридцать три года Камиль повидал немало подобных богов — короля, Лафайета, Марата. Все трое были возведены на пьедесталы, народ поклонялся им, а затем безжалостно сверг. В пантеоне Революции, подобно пантеонам давно ушедших божков, новые боги восставали на месте прежних — их любили и унижали, им поклонялись и свергали. Их кровь была подобна крови <span>Таммуза</span>, источника возрождения и плодородия, необходимого для преобразований.</p><p>Боги менялись вместе со своими последователями. Камиль читал это у классиков и наблюдал воочию. Предположим, кто-то обозначил весомый исторический ориентир — нечто, что потрясло воображение людей, находящихся поблизости, — и через некоторое время изумление превращалось в божественный миф. Затем простой валун или вековое дерево, вокруг которого совершались обряды, наделялись некой сущностью, точнее, духом — мстительным эфирным защитником, полностью независимым от своей физической природы. Затем эта сущность перерождалась в личность, дарующую блага тем, кто верит в нее. Помимо безоговорочной веры неофиты принимали обязанность приносить жертвы новому божеству путем молитвы, в которой выражалась должная любовь и преданность.</p><p>Когда Камиль размышлял над этим вопросом — что он делал часто и с немалой долей удивления, — он понимал, что его любовь к Дантону следовала тем же путем. Камиль полагал, что это началось в тот день, когда он оказался за его спиной среди толпы на <span>Марсовом поле</span>. Когда он коснулся его массивной крепкой фигуры — огромной, словно гора, столь же твердой и источенной шрамами, словно выщерблинами, — Дантон не сдвинулся с места. Возможно, именно на Марсовом поле, когда другого божества Камиля не оказалось рядом, пробил тот роковой час. Дантон схватил его и притиснул к груди, закрывая от пуль Национальной гвардии собственным крупным телом. Именно тогда Камиль поднял глаза и всмотрелся в медвежье лицо Дантона и увидел выражение трогательного любопытства, словно тот дивился столь хрупкому созданию, вдруг оказавшемуся в его огромных руках. Впервые Камиль заметил, как прекрасно смотрятся шрамы на этом лице, исполненном достоинства, и как хорошо они дополняют его внушительный облик. Именно тогда он сумел оценить величие души Дантона, ее внутреннюю красоту. Черты характера Дантона, которые когда-то казались ему отвратительными, сгладились, а редкие вспышки гнева теперь воспринимались как необходимое средство для достижения цели.</p><p>И что вышло в итоге? Кто он, Камиль Демулен, как не подносящий дары и возносящий молитвы неофит? Защищающий свою веру от всех и каждого, словно святой мученик? Где теперь находился он, как не на коленях у алтаря в храме своего сердца? Коленопреклоненный, он смотрел вверх и молился, дабы увидеть собственное отражение в глазах своего нового бога.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Именно смерть <span>Габриэль</span> обескровила Дантона.<p>В своей жизни Дантон получил немало ран, и Камиль знал их все наперечет. Те, что поражали тело, рубцевались шрамами, и Дантон носил их с гордостью. Те раны, что были нанесены растущим ворохом доносов и клеветы, напряженной работой и постепенной утратой цели, влекли совсем иные последствия. Незаживленные, они реяли над Дантоном, словно мантия на ветру, сдавливая его широкие плечи, которые могли бы держать на себе весь мир, подобно плечам атлантов. Смерть Габриэль стала копьем, пронзившим великое сердце, и теперь из него щедро лилась кровь, лакомя сонмы его врагов. Дантон лишился зубов и когтей. Дантон растерян. Дантон слаб. </p><p>И тогда Камиль встал на его защиту: как охотник, преследующий дичь, как почитатель-язычник. То, что он испытывал к Дантону, пока нельзя было назвать любовью — скорее невидимыми нитями, которые все крепче и крепче притягивали Камиля к нему. В его груди эти нити свились в запутанный узел, и Камиль не имел ни малейшего желания хотя бы попытаться его разорвать.</p><p>Человек нравственный, скорее всего, ушел бы. Такой человек всегда следует установленным правилам и ожиданиям общества. Такой человек был среди них — Камиль дословно запомнил письмо Робеспьера, полное сочувствия и подобающих случаю любезностей. </p><p>Камиль не был нравственным человеком. Образно говоря, Камиль ерзал коленями в луже пролитой Дантоном крови, приближаясь к открытой ране так близко, что мог бы погрузить в нее пальцы и разорвать края так, чтобы окрасить ладони багровым цветом, словно руки вакханки. Как часто бывало, когда Камиль сидел бок о бок с Чудовищем так близко, что их дыхание смешивалось, и он слышал, как воздух мерно заполняет гигантские легкие, а затем с шумом выталкивается обратно. Вдох. Выдох. Камиль смотрел в глаза цвета бури и наблюдал за каждым движением век — как они сжимались от внезапной боли или блестели от сдерживаемых слез. Камиль видел потерянный и одновременно настороженный взгляд, которым Дантон словно ощупывал его лицо. </p><p>Камиль не проявлял инициативы. Раненый зверь часто кусает протянутую руку помощи. Однако в какой-то момент Дантон сам взял его за локоть. Это невинное движение было подобно удару кремня, что высекает ворох искр и разжигает пожар. Следующее прикосновение последовало на кровати. Камиль помнил, как сел подальше от Дантона. Синее покрывало разделяло их, словно морская гладь, и Дантону пришлось потянуть ткань на себя, чтобы приблизить Камиля. Тот приблизился — конечно же, да!</p><p>А затем был вечер, проведенный на полу в гостиной Дантона — его огромное тело согнулось почти вдвое, лицо прижималось к каменной плите, он стонал и плакал. И Камиль, добрый друг, его послушное отражение, лежал напротив, храня молчание. Дантон протянул к нему руку, сливающуюся с темнотой из-за черного рукава сюртука, и попытался нащупать его ладонь. Камиль чуть отодвинулся, чтобы остаться едва досягаемым, но так, чтобы этого не заметил Дантон. А затем повторил движение снова, и снова, и снова — как отступающий прилив. Погруженный в свою скорбь, тоскуя по дружескому участию и человеческому теплу, Дантон приподнялся на колени и дополз до Камиля. Словно вынимая из могилы свою умершую жену, он бережно приподнял его с пола, но затем швырнул обратно и навалился сверху, зажав Камиля между ледяным холодом камня и пышущим жаром своего огромного тела. Камиль был сметен этим порывом, он застыл, наслаждаясь причудливой смесью умиротворения, нахлынувшего желания и жутковатой радости. А затем Дантон обхватил его руками так, что весь мир Камиля сократился до его тела и запаха. </p><p>— Камиль, — сказал он шепотом, но даже его шепот в такой опасной близости звучал, словно рык, — Мой Бог… Мой Бог…</p><p>— Я не Бог, Жорж, — Камилю удалось рассмеяться, невзирая на железную хватку, которая стискивала его ребра. </p><p>«У меня нет ни особых талантов, ни доброты. Но они есть у тебя. Ты мой Бог, Дантон».</p><p>— Камиль, заткнись, — рука Дантона, тяжелая и грубая оказалась на шее Камиля: невольная угроза, поскольку тот никогда не соразмерял своей силы и не понимал, почему другие так ее боялись. — Только посмей умереть и оставить меня одного. Ты понял меня, паршивец?</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Его пальцы погрузились в локоны Камиля, раскинувшиеся вокруг плеч. Возможно, в это мгновение Дантон подумал о своей умершей жене, а возможно — о гильотине. Камиль вздрогнул, и Дантон застонал, но стон больше не был горестным.</p><p>— Мой добрый друг. Милый Камиль, — сказал Дантон. — О боже, я люблю тебя. </p><p>Камиль дернулся под его тяжело навалившимся телом и, обняв за шею, прижался к нему. Щека к щеке, ноги переплетены на полу. Камиль нащупал жесткие густые волосы Дантона и принялся гладить их столь же нежно, как локоны Люсиль, которые так легко спутывались, когда он играл с ними. Дантон застыл, дрожа от напряжения. </p><p>— Тшшш, — сказал Камиль.</p><p>Он поцеловал уголок глаза Дантона, то место, где уже появились морщины от усталости и скорби, и позволил себе распробовать кончиком языка вкус соли от высохших слез. А затем по-детски уткнул лицо в мягкие складки могучей шеи Дантона, ощущая кожей его грубую щетину.</p><p>— Мой Камиль, — прошептал Дантон. — Мой милый, нежный друг. Ты чувствуешь… </p><p>Он оборвал фразу и начал слепо гладить Камиля, сведя на нет столь длительное избегание опасной грани близости. Камиль знал многих людей, подобных Дантону, которые в смутных мечтах желали объятий мужчины, но в реальности никогда бы не смогли приласкать человека одного с ними пола. Им нужно было дать иллюзию, и тогда барьеры падали. Пока Дантон верил, что все дело в умершей жене и холодной глупышке, на которой он с горя женился повторно, пока он видел длинные мягкие локоны Камиля и его большие глаза, иллюзия продолжала жить. А женственный Камиль подпитывал ее снова, и снова и снова.</p><p>Что ж, Камиль мог позволить себе это. Он мог позволить себе затуманить глаза своего бога, ибо именно он заставил его подползти к себе на коленях.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Они еще не занимались любовью, но предвкушение неизбежного сгущало воздух между ними. Теперь их роли поменялись. Камиль — наивный, недалекий, почти дитя, сверг великого и могущественного Дантона. Маленькая личная революция, но ее итог, как и при настоящей революции, мог быть только один: король должен пасть.<p>Камиль смаковал ожидание. Он распалял себя, представляя, как необузданный Дантон сжимает, тискает и обшаривает его тело, как раскладывает на столе или зажимает у стены. Он смотрел в лицо Дантона, наблюдая, как растет его нетерпение и разгорается желание, которое никак не могла утолить его новая молоденькая жена. Он вглядывался в свое отражение в глазах Дантона, отмечая его неумолимую капитуляцию.</p><p>И Камиль сделал следующий шаг.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Что теперь, Камиль?<p>Этим ясным осенним вечером Дантон капитулировал. Он был вымотан и истощен, словно коричневеющие листья на платане за окном. В доме не было никого, кроме них, Камиль позаботился об этом. Дантон стоял в дверях, заполняя своей громоздкой фигурой широкий проем. Когда Камиль поднялся из-за письменного стола и повернулся к нему, взгляд Дантона упал на приспущенный полог кровати и платье Люсиль, накинутое на спинку стула. Затем взгляд вернулся к Камилю — к свободной рубашке, к его локонам, небрежно подхваченными одной из лент Люсиль. Небольшая хитрость, прием, которым Камиль прекрасно владел, чтобы соблазнять людей, подобных Дантону. Он использовал его с таким искусством, что сам <span>Фабре</span> мог бы гордиться им — минутный обман, убедительная демонстрация знаков женственности, чтобы не отпугнуть мужчину, закоснелого в предубеждениях. Дантон никогда бы не возжелал Сен-Жюста или Бийо-Варенна, но Камиль — совсем другое дело. Даже его имя — то ли мужское, то ли женское, — располагало к этому. Словно женщину, его должны были воспринимать как легкомысленную куколку, за которой нужно ухаживать и которой нужно потакать.</p><p>Скользя по полу, он медленно приблизился к Дантону, словно приручая хищную птицу к руке. Эта рука поднялась и легла на правую щеку Дантона. Большой палец спустился по глубокому рубцу, как будто снова раскрывая рану — раз, другой. Камилю пришлось приподняться на цыпочки, чтобы сперва легко поцеловать Дантона в приоткрытый рот, а затем в шею и подбородок — там, где заканчивался грубый шрам. Дыхание Дантона превратилось в хриплый рокот, который поднимался словно волна, и они оказались прижаты друг к другу. Дантон протянул руку — но не для того, чтобы приласкать Камиля, и тот знал об этом. Он схватил кончик ленты, что стягивала волосы Камиля, и пропустил между пальцами ее шелковую ткань. </p><p>«Сделай то же самое с моим членом», — подумал Камиль. </p><p>Он чуть отступил назад, лента соскользнула с его волос и повисла на руке Дантона как знамя победы, однако победу одержал Камиль. Он произнес:</p><p>— Жорж, <span>Луиза</span> — совсем еще ребенок.</p><p>Дантон шумно выдохнул:</p><p>— Тебе-то какое дело?</p><p>— Должно быть, в первую брачную ночь ей было больно, — покачал головой он.</p><p>— Камиль…</p><p>— В первый раз мне тоже было больно, хотя по сравнению с тобой мой любовник был совсем тщедушным. — Он отступил еще на шаг. Упоминание о другом. Внимательное наблюдение, как тень пробегает по лицу Дантона при упоминании о другом. — Я не знал, как себя вести и что нужно делать… или он не знал. А скорее всего — не знали мы оба.</p><p>— Почему ты говоришь об этом именно сейчас, после всего, что между нами было?</p><p>— Я уверен, что ты был нежен с Луизой.</p><p>— Всегда. Подожди…</p><p>— Ты бы мог заставить ее получать наслаждение от занятий любовью. Женщины не дают Максиму прохода, потому что он не обращает на них внимания, но тебя они преследуют, потому что знают, что ты сумеешь исполнить все их тайные желания в постели.</p><p>— Значит, если я попробую свои чары на Люсиль, то потерплю поражение, потому что ты удовлетворяешь все ее тайные желания?</p><p>Улыбнувшись, Камиль легко парировал столь неуклюжую попытку увести разговор в сторону:</p><p>— Я очень щедрая натура. И к тому же, у меня есть огромное преимущество, потому что я знаю, каково это, когда тебя имеет мужчина.</p><p>Последние слова прозвучали резко, как пощечина. Они заставили Дантона запнуться о порог и приблизиться к Камилю на шаг. Тот предвидел его реакцию. Дантон не был любителем беспорядочных связей, за исключением редких случаев. Он мог делить постель с любой женщиной Парижа, но только на условиях, которые определял сам. Дантон никогда не имел опыта с мужчинами, и сейчас Камиль словно видел, как по его тяжелому лицу пробегают вопросы: кто, сколько, когда…</p><p>— Ты не будешь грубым или жестоким, Жорж, — сказал Камиль, изящно отступив еще на шаг. — Но тебе непременно захочется.</p><p>Дантон последовал за ним. Всего один шаг, но какой хищный!</p><p>— Она еще дитя, как ты и сказал, Камиль.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Снова шаг — грациозное движение Камиля и его неуклюжее отражение, исполненное Дантоном.</p><p>— Камиль…</p><p>Еще шаг. Камиль намеренно повернул голову, чтобы Дантон увидел длинную белую линию его шеи и ниспадание мягких локонов. Демонстрация беззащитности.</p><p>— Это больно, — прошептал он в тишине и вздрогнул от шумного выдоха Дантона.</p><p>— Да. </p><p>— Больно быть жестоким и еще больнее сдерживать свою жестокость, — он поднял взгляд на Дантона и посмотрел прямо ему в глаза. — Ты можешь быть жестоким со мной, Жорж. Я единственный человек в этом мире, которого ты не сломаешь и не разобьешь.</p><p>— Лучше поберегись, Камиль… </p><p>Когда Дантон приблизился к нему, Камиль не отстранился. Огромная рука, такая тяжелая и грубая, схватила его за горло. Камиль подался навстречу сжимающимся пальцам — нежное хрупкое препятствие, — и его дыхание на мгновение прервалось, как пламя свечи от резкого порыва ветра. </p><p>— Я тебе доверяю, — сказал он, когда снова смог вдохнуть.</p><p>— Кое-кто тоже доверял. Теперь они мертвы.</p><p>— Со мной такого не будет. Другие обстоятельства. Другие люди.</p><p>— Ты сможешь вовремя остановить меня, Камиль? </p><p>«Смогу ли, даже если сильно захочу?»</p><p>Камиль словно стал выше, хотя Дантон и не видел этого, а голос прозвучал уверенно:</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>В этот момент большинство мужчин покидали его, страшась собственных желаний, но Дантон был особенным. Возможно, именно поэтому его все обожали, в том числе и Камиль. Все они использовали беднягу Дантона, и теперь настал черед Камиля. </p><p>Это случилось, как грозовой разряд. Дантон отвесил Камилю пощечину — так, что у того клацнули зубы и зазвенело в ушах. Дантон был само воплощение страсти, в отличие от стоика Сен-Жюста. На глазах Камиля выступили слезы, но несмотря на это, он улыбнулся и провел пальцами по щеке. Они стали влажными от кровоточащей царапины, что оставил массивный перстень Дантона. </p><p>— Ну как, довольно с тебя? — прорычал Дантон, однако его тон звучал нерешительно.</p><p>— Нет, — ответил Камиль. — Мне этого мало. Позаботься только о том, чтобы не оставить синяков на видных местах. </p><p>— Это из-за Люсиль?</p><p>— Все прекрасно осведомлены о моих пристрастиях. Я просто не хочу, чтобы весь Конвент называл меня «цыпочкой Дантона».</p><p>— Понятно, — сказал Дантон. — Теперь понятно, кто ты есть на самом деле. А теперь покажи мне, как ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?</p><p>«Покажи мне, как вышибить из тебя воспоминания о всех, кто когда-либо наслаждался твоим телом». Камиль прекрасно понимал, что подразумевал Дантон. </p><p>— Просто бери, — прошептал Камиль и потянулся к его губам. — Никакого особого секрета здесь нет.</p><p>Хотя секрет, конечно же, был. Как зеркало может не знать желаний своего плененного отражения? И как Бог не может знать сокровенные тайны своих почитателей? О, как хорошо понимал Дантон самые потаенные мечты Камиля или, возможно, Камиль прекрасно понимал его секретные мечты. По правде говоря, Камиль сейчас не мог сказать, где начинался один и заканчивался другой.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Камиль проснулся от прикосновений теплой влажной ткани к спине, которые сопровождались поцелуями. Губы, рассеченные шрамом, скользнули вниз, к его ягодицам, и за поцелуем последовал легкий укус. Все это время смоченная салфетка орудовала между разведенных ног Камиля, очищая кожу от остатков семени.<p>— Я сделал тебе больно, — пробормотал Дантон: полувопрос, полуизвинение.</p><p>— Да, — простонал Камиль. — И это было восхитительно. </p><p>Он не кривил душой. Его тело болело, а мышцы напоминали кашицу под кожурой перезрелого яблока. На подушке остался тонкий кровавый отпечаток в том месте, куда Дантон вжал его лицо с порезанной щекой. Вокруг соска набухли чуть кровившие синяки, которые образовали на груди багровое кольцо. Левое бедро до сих пор горело — сильная рука сжимала его, неумолимо насаживая Камиля на толстый член, а вторая щека все еще ощущала тяжесть ладони Дантона, которая вдавливала голову в подушку, толкаясь пальцами в раскрытый рот. </p><p>— Я могу потерять голову от твоих чар, — сказал Дантон, приподняв локоны Камиля, чтобы поцеловать его в затылок. — Ты словно мараскин Мирабо.</p><p>— Мммм, — протянул Камиль. Он лениво перекатился на спину и провел рукой по волосам Дантона. — Я не такой сладкий.</p><p>— Да неужели?</p><p>— Я совсем другой на вкус, — ответил он и принялся неторопливо ласкать рукой свой член, все еще скользкий от прежнего излияния.</p><p>И затем пришло влажное тепло мягкого, любопытного рта Дантона. Прикосновения его пальцев были так нежны, словно он старался ублажить девственницу в первую брачную ночь.</p><p>Предчувствуя скорый финал, Камиль поцеловал Дантона. Он распробовал вкус своего пота и семени — Камиль словно высасывал самого себя с языка Дантона. Он толкнулся в его руке, крепко сжимающей член, и кончил с широко раскрытыми глазами, отражающимися в зрачках Дантона.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ты все слова мира, мой друг.<p>Настало утро, лицо Камиля осунулось и покрылось тонкой соляной коркой. Пересохший язык во рту напоминал русло реки, сраженное засухой. Камиль опустил глаза и обнаружил, что Дантон не шутил: на его теле виднелись рукописные слова, некоторые из них смазались из-за струек пота. Видимо, когда Дантон прижал его к столу и принялся раздевать, а затем завалил прямо на ворох разбросанных листов, плохо подсохшие чернила въелись в кожу.</p><p>— О чем ты писал? — спросил Дантон, целуя черные следы слов.</p><p>Усмиренный, прирученный Дантон.</p><p>— О Боге.</p><p>— Я думал, ты не веришь в Бога.</p><p>— О моем Боге. О тебе.</p><p>— Звучит намного лучше.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>«Беда в том, — пишет Камиль, — что когда люди превращаются в богов и становятся для других зеркалами, они могут пасть как боги и разбиться как зеркала».
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>